Related
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: Wanda befriends Kitty, which brings Kitty and Pietro closer together. *Kietro* Slight Wanda/Lance. *Formerly known as Like you know her more than I do*
1. Fresh Start

Summary: Wanda befriends Kitty which brings Kitty and Pietro closer together. Mostly Wanda and Kitty based.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

"Are you sure you really want her here? Father said--"

"Is your father here now?"

"Well,-"  


"Then don't worry about matters that don't concern you!"

Wanda watched as Mystique and Pietro fought. Her brother. Pfttttt. He didn't act like any brother. He was like his father. Never caring about anything, but himself. He didn't know what it was like. To have known that your father had left you and had not looked back. She had always been jealous of Pietro at times. He had all the attention. He knew how to control his powers. _Their_ father had liked him best.

"Fine. Well, if she explodes and turns on you, then don't come crying back to me!" Pietro walked out of the house and jumped into the jeep with Lance, Freddy, and Todd.

"Wanda, come here." Mystique turned to the corner where Wanda had thought she had been unseen.

"Yes?"

"You will be starting school today."

"School?"

"Yes, at Bayville High."

"But what about-"  


"Training. You don't need that much. Just control your powers in class. If you can't, then take out your anger on your brother," Mystique said and walked out of the room.

School? Hmmmmmm. It had been so long since Wanda had been to school. She remembered her first day of Kindergarten. 

*FLASHBACK*

"Daddy, what if the other kids don't like me?"

"What reason would they have not to?"

Magneto had turned back to the small classroom with pictures made by recent students from the past years.

"Because-"

"Ahhhhh, that is what you mean. Forget about your powers for now." Magneto had pushed her towards the classroom. "Now, go."  


"Will you come back for me?" 4 year old Wanda had looked up at him with big eyes.

"Of course."

*END OF FLASHBOOK*

He had come back for her then, but that was different. He was different back then. He had cared back then.

Wanda walked out the door and into the sunlight. It was going to be a long day.

Author's Note: It's more WANDA based right now. I'm sorry, but the Pietro and Kitty stuff won't come till the next chapt. Right now, I have to see what you think of this short one first. If you don't like it, then bye bye to this story!


	2. Enter Kitty

"GIVE ME BACK MY CHANGE!" Kitty banged her hand on the so-called pop machine. "Or maybe, at least like, a pop!"

A hand appeared out of nowhere and banged against the pop machine causing three cokes, five sprites, and two 7 ups to fall at Kitty's feet.

"Like, thanks." Kitty said picking up a coke and looking up. "I was really getting annoy-" She stopped in mid-sentence. There in front of her stood some girl. Not just any girl the girl who had helped the Brotherhood defeat them at the mall. Why was she helping her?

"Your welcome." The short-raven haired girl replied.

"Like, aren't you-" Kitty stopped again. On one hand, the girl had just helped her. On the other, it was only a damn pop, so she might as well blow up at the girl. But, this was school, people that blew up blew up in detention. So she guessed, she'd play it safe.

"Like, I'm Kitty. Kitty Pryde." She said holding out a hand. "You are?"

The girl held out her own hand. "Wanda Maximoff." 

"As in Pietro Maximoff?" Kitty asked obviously disgusted by Wanda's last name.

"Yeah. He's my brother." Wanda shrugged. "A sorry excuse for one." Wanda looked just as disgusted by her family name as Kitty did.

"You don't like him?" A surprised brunette looked back at her.

"Never have. Never will." Something glinted in Wanda's eye.

Kitty grinned. This may be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. "So, what homeroom are you in?"

Wanda held out a piece of paper. She was in homeroom 506, wherever that was.

"Like, your in luck!" Kitty handed back the schedule. "That's my homeroom too! Mr. Valdera is such a snore. In fact, he won't even notice if you take a little nap in there!"

Wanda laughed. It had been quite awhile since she has last done that. Maybe school wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Homeroom had been easy. Kitty and Wanda has seated themselves by the windows to watch the boys doing gym. Lance who had been oblivious to the fact that Wanda was with Kitty tried to impress Kitty by playing ever so many pranks on the school's football team.

When lunch came rolling around, Kitty had insisted on having Wanda eat lunch with her. That was when the members of the Brotherhood had actually realized who Kitty had been hanging out with.

"Uh guys?" Pietro waved a hand in front of his teammates faces. "What's wrong."

"Yo. We're all going to die!" Todd jumped under the table. So-Called Mature Lance was even crawling under the table. "I'll miss Kitty. But, it's my life or hers." Lance's voice came from under the table.

"Hey, save some room for me, down there!" Freddy bent his head down.

"You guys are so stupid!" Pietro slapped a hand to his forehead. "No one is going to die. And Freddy, you wouldn't fit under the table even if we were in danger of dying!""

Three heads looked over at him. "Mystique said it was safe for Wanda to come to school. Wanda will keep her distance, so we have nothing to worry about!"

"How can you be sure?" Lance's head poked out from under the table. "You make sure it's safe?"

"How am I supposed to do that?" Pietro shot back. "Go up to Wanda and see if she'll explode on me?"

Two of his teammates looked up at him from under the table. Freddy looked up from his food and stared at him.

"That's basically what we want you to do, yo." Was Todd's muffled reply.

"Why don't you guys do it?" Pietro asked his wimpy friends.

"Cause we voted and you lost." Lance said. "No go!"

"I didn't hear anybody voting."

Todd's voice came from under the table again. "All in favor of Pietro checking to see if we'll live if we get near Wanda, say I, yo."

Three voices replied, "I."

"Awwwww." Pietro whined. "That's not fair."

"Who cares, and speed it up, speedy!" Freddy whined back. "I'm afraid to go by Wanda and Pyrde's table to get more food and I need you to check if it's safe."

Pietro grumbled all the way over the Kitty and Wanda's table. "Speed it up. I'll speed it up all right. They owe me big time for this. They sooooo owe me big time." He stopped in front of Kitty who was observing the macaroni and cheese like a science project.

"So, how are you lovely ladies doing today?"

"Go to hell." Wanda said without even looking up from her own lunch.

"After Pryde goes there to check out the weather for me." Pietro said while looking over at the X-Girl he had just challenged.

"Go away Pietro. Like, we're busy." Was the reply that Pietro got. Not what he had been hoping for. Knowing that Wanda wasn't going to go psycho with her powers on him he still stayed back for some reason. Why was Pryde hanging out with his sister? They probably don't even have anything in common.

"How'd you guys meet?"

"Is that any of your business?" Kitty asked sending him a death glare.

"Geez, inquiring minds just wanted to know." Pietro said. "What's your problem Pryde?"

"You." Two girls replied at the same time.

"What could you have in common with my sister, Pryde?" Pietro raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I am her brother and all. I have more in common with her than you do."

It was Wanda's turn to send the death glare. "We have nothing in common and NEVER will."

"C'mon Wanda. Let's get ready for P.E early." Kitty said and picked up her lunch tray and left the table.

"Wanda you don't want to hang out with her!" Pietro whined. "Sit at the table with us." He pointed to the table that had Lance and Todd still under it.

"And you don't want to get me angry." Wanda shot back and turned to follow Kitty.

A/N: Review if you liked it. I wasn't sure about continuing this fic, but now I'm really into the idea. I changed the title for some unknown reason. I dunno. Maybe it was too long.


	3. Spy Pain

"I've been trying to call the nurse again, but she's being a little bitch!" Pink's voice boomed from Kitty's stereo that she had brought over the Brotherhood's boarding house.

Wanda stood up from her place on her bed. "I actually like this song!"

Kitty nodded. "It's one of my favorites."

Pietro was pissed off. Pietro was very pissed off. Why was it ok for Kitty to hand out with Wanda, when he couldn't? Him and Wanda are blood related. He mentally pouted while creping towards Wanda's door.

Mystique stayed out of sight when Kitty was over. She knew that Kitty was there, but had decided that Wanda's friendship with Kitty would make it easier for her to defeat Xavier and the rest of the X-Men. Ha. Pietro stopped in front of Wanda's door. Did that work for Lance? No.

Pietro leaned against the door. He heard movements. Suddenly the large door he had put his head upon banged against him sending him flying backwards.

"Like, Pietro?" Kitty looked down on him. "Are you okay?"

He looked up. "Does it look like I'm okay?"

"Not really." Kitty squatted down next to Pietro. "Your head's bleeding." She held out a hand. "C'mon, like. I'll help you up."

"No, I'm fine." Pietro responded. "Perfectly-fi" A drop of blood had tricked down his cheek. He had fainted at the sight of his own blood.

The cut wasn't that bad. In fact, you couldn't even call it a gash. "Big baby." Kitty muttered. 

Wanda appeared next to Kitty. "What did my idiotic brother do to himself now?"

"He was doing a little spying and his head got a LITTLE too close to the door." Kitty explained while gently lifting his head trying to examine it.

Wanda lifted up his feet. "Let's carry him downstairs."

While carrying him down the stairs Kitty looked up. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you liked Pietro." She grinned. "You love your brother, admit it."

"No I don't."

"Fine. Denial isn't only a river in Egypt." Kitty winced before setting his head gently down on one side of the couch while Wanda set his feet down on the other. "I'm getting some ice."

Todd and Freddy bounded down the stairs with Lance right behind them. Lance jumped up trying to grab a video out of Freddy's hand. "Give me that back!"

"Yo. What would your X-Geek girlfriend say if she knew you had a hidden porn stash?" Todd said who was also holding a video. "She wouldn't be too happy would she?"

"DAMNIT! Obviously it wasn't hidden well enough. I'm going to kick your asses if you don't give me those back!" 

"Watch the language. That is if you ever want to get back-" Freddy looked down at the video, "If you ever want to get back Dolly Does Dallas." 

Todd looked down at the tape in his hand. "Or this Girls Gone Wild cassette."

"GIVE THOSE TO ME!"

"What would YOUR Kitty say if she found out about these, eh?" Freddy asked still taunting Lance and holding the video high over his head.

"Oh she'll find out soon. Soon enough." Wanda spoke up. "Sooner than you think."

The three boys looked over at her, as if they were just finding out that she was there.

"Like, who's finding out what?" 

Everyone except the still unconscious Pietro turned to see Kitty holding an ice pack. "Um er, no one's finding out anything Pretty Kitty." Lance turned to Freddy and Todd. "Isn't that right?"

Todd smirked. "Yo. Not really." He tossed the naughty video to Kitty. "Check out what we found in Lance's room!"

Freddy tossed her the one he had held in his hand. "This too!"

Kitty looked down at the videos and made a face. "Like, disgusting! Lance you pervert!" Kitty dropped the videos on the floor and rushed to Pietro's side to put the ice pack on his head. "I don't have time to deal with that right now anyway!"

Lance looked relived for a second and then suddenly realized that his somewhat girlfriend was awfully close to his somewhat friend. "Kitty, what the hell are you doing?"

Kitty gently wiped the side of Pietro's face. "I'm helping him, what does it look like?"

"Why does he even need to be helped?" You didn't have to be a genius to know that was jealousy behind Lance's voice.  


"Like, can't you see he's hurt?"

"Let Wanda help him!"

"I am helping him. I'm staying away from his so I won't kill him." Wanda crossed her arms. "What I want to know is how can you be jealous of my brother when he seems to be unconscious." Wanda's voice almost sounded protecting. "He's not awake to gloat."

Todd jumped down the stairs. "Will he be okay?"

Kitty looked up at him. "He'll be fine."

Freddy and Todd looked at each other for a moment as if to send each other messages. The each turned to Lance, grabbed one of his arms and pulled him upstairs. 

Wanda and Kitty sent each other smiles. They'd have to over-eating and toad like mutants sometime.

Wanda stood up. "I'm going to the washroom. Be right back. Wouldn't want to miss my brother waking up. I can't wait to see his face." Wanda walked towards the stairs. "He probably won't remember who he is and I'll be right there to tell him what his full name is. First name, Ass. Last name, Hole."

Kitty laughed and returned to putting the ice pack on Pietro's head. She leaned over him to see if he was still bleeding. At the same moment Pietro had awaken from his slumber and he raised his head causing his lips to collide with hers. It wasn't long before Pietro's head fell back down against the couch.

"What the hell was that?" Pietro asked not yet realizing that Kitty was yet again putting ice against the side of his head.

"I don't know. YOU KISSED ME!" Kitty responded to her now fully awake rival. 

"DID NOT!" Pietro held a hand to his forehead obviously in pain. I didn't even know you were there!"

"Whatever."

"You didn't bother to pull away from me, I see."

"I. I . I . I know it was an accident." Kitty blushed. "Yeah it was like, an accident."

"Sure." Pietro sniffed. "Then why did you just suspect me of kissing you? It's my manly charm isn't it?"

"Manly? Charm?"

"Yeah manly charm." Pietro put his hand on top of the place where the pain was coming from. "No girl can resist it." He then realized his hand was on top of something soft. "Kitty?"

"Yeah?"  


"Why the hell is your hand and something cold on the side of my head?"

"Your head was swelling."

"So?"

"You were unconscious."

"So?"

"Your head was bleeding."

"So?"

"You were hurt."  


"Why would you care?"

Kitty sighed. God, how stubborn could this guy get? "I just wanted to help."  


"Oh." Pietro went silent for a moment. "Why?"

"Cause I cared."  


"Oh really?" Pietro raised his head slightly. "Maybe I should repay you." He twirled a loose strand of Kitty's hair around his finger.

"What's going on?" Wanda appeared on the stair case. "What's going on here?"


	4. And Then There Were Two

"Well, you see." Kitty jumped up. "Pietro knocked his head into mine and we were recovering."

"Recovering ever so very closely, I see." Wanda crossed her arms and then rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll forget it ever happened." 

Pietro grinned and zoomed past them to the kitchen, the only place besides the staircase where he could hear their conversation. "What happened?" Was his reply. 

"Thank God." Kitty looked relieved. "You didn't jump to any conclusions!"

"Why would I?" Wanda walked over to her friend. "Maybe your personality will rub off on that idiotic brother of mine."

Kitty sat down again and rubbed her head. "What do you mean?"

Wanda sat down next to her. "Do you have a thing for my brother?" Her dark eyes narrowed. "I want the truth."

Kitty blushed. "Of course not. I mean, I like Lance!" She rolled her eyes. "No matter how disgusting he may be. Ugh. Porn."

"Yeah. Uh huh." Wanda crossed her arms. She wasn't going to blow a gasket right now. She hadn't seen much of anything. So her brother had been getting awfully close to Kitty, big deal. Kitty hadn't reacted, right? Her brother had always been a flirt. Even when they were kids. "I believe you." Somewhat.

Kitty's spirits seemed to have lifted. "C'mon let's go to the mall."

"Oh! Me TOO!" Pietro sped back to them. He batted his eyelashes and crossed his longs while sitting down on the couch. "We can get our nails done and have makeovers. Then, we can check out some of those major hotties that work in the movie theater!" Pietro put a hand over his mouth and giggled. "Wouldn't that like, totally rock?"

"I helped you and THIS is what I get?!" Kitty held up a fist. "There is no way, I'm ever like, going to do that again! C'mon Wanda."

"Oh, but I really wanted to go to the mall with you." Pietro gave Kitty his famous puppy dog eyes. "Pleaaaaaaasssseeeee!"

"Weeeelll." Kitty mentally slapped herself for letting Pietro be able to control her so easily. But he was giving her THE face. Ohhhh, he is EVIL!

"No." Wanda shook her head. "I have a better use for you Pietro. How about you go to-"

"Dear sister, the go to hell thing is getting old."

"Not if it's your natural habitat." Wanda replied while smiling sweetly.

"Ouch." Pietro held a hand up to his chest. "That hurt." He gave Kitty and his sister a sincere look. "No seriously. I want to hang out with you guys. Get closer to my sister and her friend."

"Now why would you want to do that?" Asked Lance who had obviously been spying on them from the staircase. "You happen to hate your sister and loathe her friend."

"On the contrary." Pietro smirked. "All of that may change."

"Ohhhhh PLEASE!" Lance glared at his so-called friend. "Kitty would never like you!"

"Um, excuse me." Kitty waved her arms in the air. "Still here." She turned to Lance. "What do I have to do with Pietro wanting to go to the mall? He may have a dilemma. I mean, hello. Look at what he's wearing right now."

"Yeah." The silver haired boy crossed his arms, as if daring Lance to protest. "Look at what I'm wearing. I need new clothes. **_Kitty _**could help me find some better clothes."

"Since when did you ever start caring about what you wear?" Wanda shot her brother a suspicious look.

"Since now."

Kitty headed towards the door. "Not that that's settled. Let's get going!" She tried to send a mental message to Wanda. Let's get out of here.

Pietro walked over to the door and opened it for Kitty. "The lady always goes first."

"Well, then get moving Pietro. Didn't you say ladies first?" The oldest member of the Brotherhood shot more glowering looks at his once silver haired friend. 

Kitty was already waiting outside by then and Pietro wasn't far behind. "Ta Ta Lance. Me and Kitty will have a GREAT time. C'mon Wanda." He beckoned to his sister, who obviously didn't like the idea of spending a day at the mall with him."

"I'm not going." Wanda headed towards her room. "If I wanted to spend a day with you, then then then then……" She cut herself off and slammed her bedroom door shut.

"Ohhhhhhh well." Pietro sighed. "I guess it's just ME and Kitty." He said looking in Lance's direction before slamming the front door shut, and leaving Lance standing there with the green eyed monster.


	5. The Mall: A Public Place

A/N: I don't know who emailed me and told me to update. But………..THANK YOU! You woke me up to reality. I was just so overwhelmed with the thought of having to go back to school *Sigh* How dreadful. Anyway, whoever emailed me please step up because it'd be nice to know. Oh and on with the fic!

"I can't believe I'm actually going shopping with you." Kitty turned to look at her shopping companion. "Without Wanda."

Pietro wrapped an arm around the brunette, "Yes, incredible isn't it?"  


Kitty ignored his comment. "I wonder if Wanda will forgive me." She sighed.

"Of couuuuuuuuurse, she will. It's a Maximoff's duty to have a forgiving nature."

Kitty gave him a questionable look. "Are you positive that Wanda will forgive me?"

"Would this face lie to you?" Pietro gazed at her. "Besides, when all else fails, LIE!"

"Why do I have a feeling that that's what your doing right now?"

The silver haired boy look shocked. "I would NEVER!" He changed the subject. "You Kitty, I think we should shop at Bikini Land, first."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Geez. Just an idea." Pietro scratched his head. "You don't have to blow a gasket."

Kitty slapped a hand on her forehead. "Not that." She pointed to escalator. "THAT."

Pietro stared at the moving staircase to see Jean and none other than the school's football star, Duncan Matthews. "So?"

Kitty grabbed hold onto Pietro's shirt. "If Jean catches me here with you, she'll go ballistic!"

Pietro snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

"What, what?"

"We can hide out in Bikini Land."

Kitty sent her purse flying across Pietro's head. "Be serious. Do you really want Jean to find out and give you one of her speeches, as well?"  


"You stay away from Kitty. She is on a path to make the right decisions in life." Pietro said, impersonating Jean. "Your destroying her."

Even Kitty had to laugh. "C'mon, let's go to Books Galore, I doubt Duncan would be caught dead in there."

"Yeah considering the fact that he's illiterate, I'd say so too."

Pietro and Kitty walked over to Books Galore to find themselves bumping into someone very familiar.

"Hey, watch where your going ya clumsy idiot!" Pietro rubbed at his head. "I swear, a blind man could probably find his way across the mall better than you." He looked up to find himself face to face with a young boy with a German accent.

A nervous look flashed across Kitty's face. "Kurt?"

"Kitty?"

A brown haired girl who obviously was Kurt's shopping buddy looked around at the situation. "You know them, Kurt?"

"Yeah. This is Kitty and vith her is a total jerk name Pietro." He glared at the boy standing across from him.

"Hehehehehehe." Kitty put a hand over her mouth as she faked a laugh. "I'm not here with Pietro, I came with Wanda. I didn't even know Pietro was here."

Kurt looked at he girl suspiciously. "All right Kitty, vut if I find out your lying to me."

Kitty faked a giggle once again. "Ohhhh. Don't be silly Kurt, now go have fun with-" She looked at Kurt's companion. "Like, I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"Amanda."

"Go have fun with Amanda. I'm going to go find Wanda." Kitty ran into Books Galore leaving Pietro with Amanda and Kurt.

Kurt looked confused. "Who's Wanda?" He walked off hand in hand with Amanda, ignoring the Brotherhood member who had been standing in front of him.

Kurt turned around for a brief second to see Pietro zooming in Books Galore after Kitty…Something was up…….

Kitty let out a exasperated sigh. "Thank God. What is with everyone hanging out at the mall today?"

"Everyone." Pietro raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of everyone." He flipped Kitty around so she could who was behind her.

"Ah'm so glad we could actually get of the Institute today." Rogue was saying to Scott.

Kitty ducked behind the "How to Pleasure Your Partner" section causing Pietro to laugh. 

"I think Jean would really give you a serious talking to if she saw what types of books your interested in."

"Huh?" Kitty shrugged off Pietro's comment. "Is the coast clear?"

Pietro looked around. "No." Scott was checking out the LOTR section.

Kitty crawled off to front door with Pietro in tow. The man at the desk counter looked at Kitty weirdly when she held up a finger to her lips and crawled out the front door.

"Amen." Kitty thanked God. "It's all over."

"KITTY! OMG?"

Kitty almost fainted when she saw who was coming hr way.


	6. Evil Schemes

"Wanda!" Lance banged a fist down on the girl's door. "Open up, I KNOW your in there!"

Todd stuck his head around the corner of the hallway. "The guy is just asking for a death wish," he muttered to himself.

"Wanda, OPEN UP!"

The door opened and the Maximoff sister stood there obviously agitated. "Why the hell are you so goddamn annoying? What the hell do you want?"

Lance made a peace sign. "All I want is to talk. I come in peace."  


An slight smile flashed across Wanda's face, as if she thought it was funny that the older boy seemed to be afraid of her. The look disappeared as soon as it had appeared. "C'mon in, and watch your step." Wanda stepped back from the door and let Lance in before shutting it. Neither of them had noticed the hopping young man who was obviously doing some spying of his own.

Wanda sat down on her bed and crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

Lance leaned against the dresser, covered in Kitty's makeup and perfume. "To talk, as I said before."

"Aboooooooout?"

"Pietro……." Lance paused. "And Kitty………"

Wanda sighed. "Oh just what I want." She raised her arms over her head. "To talk about my much hated brother who needs to find a purpose in life other than having girls fawn over him and my so-called friend, my only friend in fact. My friend that has just ditched me for my brother."

Lance blinked. "Riiiiiight. Let's talk about them."  


"Oh fine. What about them?"

"Do you think Pietro could be interested in Kitty?"

Wanda snorted. "He's interested in anything female." 

Lance jammed his hands in his pockets. "I'm serious here. Do you think Pietro could want to DATE Kitty?"

"He'll date anything female."

"GIVE ME A STRAIGHT ANSWER!" Lance brought his hand down on the dresser. "Fine, I'll ask a different question. He paused. "Could Kitty be interested in Pietro."

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

"What do you mean MAYBE? It's a yes or no question!"

The short black haired girl looked down at her feet. "I'm not sure, okay. I wonder about it myself, there's been a time where I've caught them in a….moment."

"Moment?"

"In a semi-kissing moment."

"There's NO such thing as semi-kissing. Either their kissing or their not, simple as that."

Wanda balled fist up as if trying to keep the anger that Lance was causing, inside. "It looked like they were about to, but I'm not sure."

"Oh great." The brown haired boy took a seat next to Wanda. "Just great. Pietro gets the girl. Wonderful." He snapped in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Wanda turned to stare at him. "Besides, what do you care about my brother and Kitty?"

"Are you totally brain dead? Did you not know that I'M interested in Kitty."

Wanda smirked. "Who doesn't? I just noticed that Kitty seems to be not interested in you."

Lance glared at her. "That's not true. We have something going."

"Yeah you have something GOING all right."

"Shut up. I haven't seen you with ANYONE that you could call a boyfriend lately."

"That's because I don't need one." Wanda crossed her arms, yet again. "I don't need to depend on a man for moral support."

"What does having a boyfriend have to do with any of that?"

"I can see why Kitty doesn't want you as one."

Lance lost his smirk. "Yeah well, Pietro isn't a very good substitute."

"Your being paranoid," Wanda replied, as if she was sticking up for Kitty.

"Am I?" Lance asked knowing voice. "Then where is Kitty now?"

"At the mall."

"WITH PIETRO!"

"You can't stop people from shopping."

"Ugh. Well, I'm not letting KITTY get anywhere near Pietro anymore, When she gets back I'm going to confront her about the whole situation." Lance stood up.

"As if I'd let my friend be contaminated by my brother."

Lance grinned. "So we agree than? That Pietro should stay away from Kitty and Kitty should avoid Pietro?"

"I guess………" Wanda trailed off.

"Well, then. I have an offer that you obviously can't refuse."

"What?"

"You keep Kitty away from Pietro and I'll keep Pietro away from Kitty."

"You can't force people like-" Wanda stopped herself. "Oh why the hell not?"

Lance held a hand out to his new scheme partner. "Agreed."

Wanda paused before holding out her own hand. "Agreed."

Todd backed away from the door. He couldn't wait to tell Freddy this amazing new information. Things around here were about to get interesting.

A/N: I had to update the fic again! I probably will only be updating once a week now, because the dreaded "school" starts tomorrow. *Sigh* Wish me luck. Oh and, I know you disappointed about me not continuing chapter five, but I just wanted to have a little look in Lance and Wanda's minds.


	7. Not-So-Very Hidden Emotions Revealed

Tabitha and Amara stood there gaping at Kitty and her Pietro. Why the hell would an X-Men, Kitty of all the people, be hanging out with a Brotherhood member, who was preferably not Lance. Weird, yes.

"What are you doing here?" Amara asked questionably.

Tabitha wrinkled her nose in disgust. "With that?" She looked Pietro up and down in disapproval, obviously still bitter about getting kicked out of the Brotherhood Boarding House.

"I'm…….Well, you see." The X-Girl looked down at her feet. "I'm here……..See…Because."

"Because she's helping me get new clothes." Pietro said, finishing Kitty's unfinished sentence. He stared at the brunette, obviously trying to help. "Right?"

"You get new clothes?" Tabitha snorted. "I thought you were supposed to be Mr. Popular with the girls. One of the reasons they go out with you is because of your good fashion taste, considering the fact that your not gay. That's probably why they go out with you. At least, that's what you told me, before."

"Oh well, my clothes are um, last season. I need er, this season's clothes."

Amara raised an eyebrow. "This season's clothes?"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep up with the styles girl." Pietro batted his eyelashes. "By the way, that outfit your wearing is the same thing that J. Lo wore before." He paused dramatically. "Five years ago."

The fire wielding girl waved a hand. "Whatever." She tugged at Tabitha's shirt sleeve, showing that she was getting impatient. "C'mon Tabitha, let's get going."

Tabitha slapped Amara's hand off her shirt and looked at the quiet Kitty. "Hold on a sec." An almost jealous look was on her face. "I want to know what these two were doing together."

Kitty woke up from her daze, as if just realizing what Tabitha was implying. "N-N-Nothing. We were doing nothing here." Kitty pointed at Pietro and back at herself. "Together."

"C'mon Kitty, we all know that a guy and girl only either go shopping together for two MAIN reasons." Tabitha held up two fingers. "One, the guy is gay, and two. The guy is being dragged there by his **_girlfriend_**. 

"We're here together as friends." Kitty snapped, getting angered by Tabitha's comments. "Like, hello. As if I'd date him."

Pietro cast a glance at her. And what did she mean by that? What, he wasn't good enough for her or something? 

"Suuuuuuure." Tabitha tapped her nails down on the railing around indoor bridge. "That's what you say, but is it true?"

Amara cleared her throat, noticing the looks Pietro was giving Kitty and the looks Kitty was giving Tabitha. "Let's go NOW."

Tabitha held up a hand. "In a minute. Geez, Amara. Don't be in such a hurry, the sale will last for the 24 hours you know."

The newest member to the X-Men team sighed. There was no way that she could convince Tabitha. God, things were going to get ugly.

"Soooooo." Tabitha persisted. "What's going on?" Pietro couldn't possible be dating Kitty. Kitty was too sweet, too innocent. He needed someone, who actually understood the Brotherhood scenario. He needed someone…..Someone like….HER.

"Yeah, there's nothing going on." Pietro replied in an angry tone. "Nothing at all. Can you imagine me going out with a valley-girl and Lance's reject? C'mon, what do you take me for?" He ran a finger through his silver white hair, as he always did when he was telling a lie.

"Oh really." Tabitha darted her eyes back and forth. From Kitty to Pietro. "I knew that." She forced a laugh and put a hand on Kitty's shoulder. "Of course, I would never suspect YOU guys of such a thing and don't' worry about the shopping thing." She smiled at Kitty. "It's our little secret, isn't it Amara?"

"Yeah, yeah." Amara rolled her eyes. "OUR secret, now let's move OUR asses."

"Yeah sure." Tabitha saluted her two ex-teammates and walked off with Amara. "See you guys later!" She winked.

Kitty put a hand on her hips. "Lance's reject? A valley-girl?" Kitty said angrily. "Excuse me, but did I hear you right?"  


"Crystal clear."  


"Were you comments meant to be insulting?" 

Pietro rubbed a hand against his shirt. "Maybe. Maybe not, figure it out for yourself, valley."

"What the hell did you just call me?"

"A valley, Pryde." Her supposed enemy looked at her as if she was stupid. "A valley."  


"You know what, Maximoff." Kitty started, deciding that from now on it would be last name basis. "I don't know what your like, problem is, but I'm not taking this. So….So." Kitty turned and walked off towards the malls double doors. "GOODBYE!"

  



	8. Cute

Pietro leaned against the glass window for Games Kingdom. He had two choices. Go after Kitty and apologize, or he could stay here and flirt with every girl from here to Bikini Land. 

He choose the second choice. Kitty didn't deserve his blessing. How dare she say- Hold up, was he getting angry just because Kitty wouldn't date him? Was that what this was about? Sure, he was acting stupid, but he felt genuinely insulted. C'mon what girl wouldn't WANT to date him? 

Why the hell was he feeling this way though? It's not like he'd ask Kitty out or anything. Or would he? That's the problem.

~Meanwhile back at the Brotherhood Boarding House~

"So Wanda, when do you think they'll be back?" Asked Lance, tapping his fingers down on the dresser.

"Gee Lance, I don't know. Maybe when you stop asking that question."

"WHAT?"

"You've been asking, when will they get back? For about, I don't know. An hour or so already."

"Have not."

"Have so."

"Have not."

"Ohhhhh, shut up already." Wanda clenched her fist. If this guy didn't shut up about his beloved Kitty, she would go ballistic.

Lance sighed. This was getting boring. Wanda was such a dull person, why the hell would Kitty want to hand out with this girl?

Lance attempted to sit down next to Wanda again. "So, what do you do for fun?"

Wanda crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Fun?" She repeated, as if the word was forbidden. "I don't have fun."

"You and Kitty are friends. She wouldn't hang out with you if you were that boring." His eyes narrowed. "Or would she?"  


"It's not of your business what I do in my spare time."

"Ok." Lance seemed to be thinking. "So who do you think is cuter, me or Pietro?"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"You heard me."

"Ok, one. Why the hell are you asking me a question like that? Two. Pietro happens to be my brother and even if I did give a hell about him, which I don't, I wouldn't think about him like-" She shuddered. "That. Three. I don't happen to think your cute either."

The brown haired boy mocked Wanda. "Well, one. I happen to be asking you the question because I wanted to catch your attention. Two. It's a good thing you don't think about your brother like, that. Three. I'm not that bad looking."

"Well, your not cute or anything either."

"Excuse me?"

"Your not cute or anything-"

"Well…" Lance looked her up and down. "Your not the Queen of Beauty either."

"I don't have to be." Wanda snapped back. This conversation was going nowhere.

"Well, your not THAT bad." Lance smiled a secretive smile. "Your kind of cute."

"Oh and since the comment is coming from you, I'm really flattered." Wanda responded, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Hey, you should be. It's not everyday you get a compliment from a guy."

The newest Brotherhood member waved a hand. "Pfffffft. Whatever."  


"So tell me, why am I not cute?"

Wanda stood up from the bed, at loss for words. "I……I…….I don't know."

Lance stood up as well, giving her an evil grin. "I'm sure you don't." He put a hand up against the wall, leaning into Wanda. "Now tell me the truth. Do you Wanda Maximoff, think I, Lance Alvers, am cute?"

"I……I……I."

"I HATE PIETRO MAXIMOFF!"

Two Brotherhood members turned to stare at the angry young x-girl. 

A/N: Wow. Lance is flirting with Wanda. What's going on here, eh? Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews. *Sniff* It's what keeps me going.


	9. Story Telling Time

Kitty sat down on Wanda's bed, pouting. "I HATE HATE HAAAAAAAAAATE HIM!" Kitty balled up her fists. "Why am I just sitting here doing nothing? I just be hiring a hit man right about now to kill HIM!"

Lance back away from Wanda and sat down next to the future Mrs. Alvers. "What did he do now?" He grinned. Operation Keep Away wouldn't even have to be put in effect if those two kept this up.

"He…….HE…..HE'S JUST A COMPLETE IDIOT!"

Wanda raised an eyebrow. "He's an idiot?" She sighed. "Tell me something I don't know. But, what did he do?"

"He acted like a jerk, that's what."

"You mean he acted like he does everyday." Wanda said, standing in front of the two on the bed. Her brother was really going to get it this time. He wins Kitty over and pisses her off in one day? Amazing……..

Lance nodded as if had any idea what the two girls were talking about. He hadn't really been paying attention. Was it just him or did he hit on Wanda, just before Kitty arrived? Ok, so he DID. But, seriously it wasn't his fault that he had something normal teenagers have. Hormones.

"I mean like, how insensitive can he get? How do you get along with-" Kitty wrinkled her nose. "Him." 

"Huh? What?"

Wanda put a hand on her hip, a habit she had picked up from the younger girl. "Were you even paying attention?" She asked, knowing the answer. Lance had been staring off into space the whole time. Probably thinking about how he had gotten his precious Kitty back. Wanda's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I was paying attention. Pietro is a goddamn bastard for what he did to you!" Lance got up and slammed a fist against the wall. "HE WILL PAY!"

"Er Lance?"

"Yeah Kitty?"  


"I didn't tell you what Pietro had done to me yet."  


Lance backed up towards the door. "Heheheh. I knew that. I'll go find that evil son of a bitch and get him to tell me what happened." Lance practically flew out of there once the door had been opened. He hoped Wanda and Kitty wouldn't tell Pietro about what he had said in there. He didn't MEAN it, Pietro was still his friend and teammate. Lance headed out the front door and to his jeep. He couldn't wait to hear THIS story.

"He hadn't been listening."

"Don't I know it." Wanda nodded and took Lance's place. "So what DID Pietro do?" Wanda asked, repeating her question from earlier.

"Like, we were at the mall." Kitty's eyes went, she felt bad about ditching her new friend earlier. "You won't believe how many people from school we saw there."  


"Uh huh."  


"And poof, we run into Tabitha and Amara. Tabitha being the nosy person she is, thinks that there is SOMETHING going on between me and Pietro, isn't that a laugh?"  


"Yeah……" Wanda faked a chuckle. "Riiiiiight."

"Yeah. I know." Kitty waved a hand, not noticing Wanda's sarcasm. "Me and him, NO WAY!" The brunette said angrily, oblivious to the fact Wanda was giving her a look.

"Ok, don't side track."

"Oh right, where was I?" Kitty scratched her head. "Tabitha and Amara finally left after a good convincing. Then, suddenly Pietro just like, snaps on me. How weird is that?"  


"Pretty weird." Wanda echoed. 

One minute, she and Pietro were sticking up for each other like brother and sister. The next, he was insulting her like no tomorrow. Kitty shrugged to herself. She'd never understand him. 

"Did you happen to bruise his exceptionally large ego?" Wanda asked, acting like she had lived with her brother since she had been in diapers, but just recently been reunited with him. 

"Of course not. I know not to mess with the guy's ego." Kitty held her hands over her head dramatically. "If you do that then he'll hold a grudge against you for well……a really long time. Look at Evan and him."

"Well then, I have no idea what the problem is." Wanda did her own shrug. "My brother's always been unreasonable, the stupid thing he's angry for will come up soon."

"I'll bet. He'll probably want me to beg for forgiveness. Well, he's not getting it. From this day on, Pietro Maximoff is going to be nonexistent. Not real. Part of another world."

Wanda grinned. "He'll regret the day that he ever messed with Kitty Pryde."


	10. Thoughts

Pietro laid in bed that night. He felt really stupid. Why did he feel the need to piss Kitty off earlier that day? It wasn't just anger. He felt a little hurt. What the hell had made him felt that way?

_*Flashback*_

"What are you doing here?" Amara asked questionably.

Tabitha wrinkled her nose in disgust. "With that?" She looked Pietro up and down in disapproval, obviously still bitter about getting kicked out of the Brotherhood Boarding House.

*End of Flashback*

****

Yeah Tabitha and her little friend, whatever her name was, had been being nosy. Putting themselves where they didn't belong. Since when did Kitty and him have to tell THEM any of their business? 

__

*Flashback*

"_C'mon Kitty, we all know that a guy and girl only either go shopping together for two MAIN reasons." Tabitha held up two fingers. "One, the guy is gay, and two. The guy is being dragged there by his **girlfriend**. _

"We're here together as friends." Kitty snapped, getting angered by Tabitha's comments. "Like, hello. As if I'd date him."

Pietro cast a glance at her. And what did she mean by that? What, he wasn't good enough for her or something? 

*End of flashback*

Oh hell no. Pietro put a hand on his forehead. It couldn't be….Why would he of all people care if Kitty wasn't part of the Wanna Date Pietro club? So she didn't feel the need go out with him..Did that mean he wanted to go out with her? No no. It was probably because he wasn't used to it. C'mon, he was Pietro Maximoff? What girl didn't proclaim it love at first sigh when he walked by? Besides, Kitty Pryde. 

What girl didn't run screeching to her friends when he 'accidentally' brushed past her? Kitty Pryde. 

What girl wouldn't give up her boyfriend and run away with him to some unknown place? Kitty Pryde.

Damn Kitty. Pietro turned over in his bed. Why did she have to do this to him? Why did she of ALL girls be the one who could resist him? Pietro just couldn't understand it.

*At the Institute, preferably in Rogue and Kitty's room*

Kitty couldn't sleep. When she was confused, she just couldn't sleep. A girl had to figure out her problem before going to bed.

What could have ticked Pietro off earlier? She didn't say a thing. Evan was right. Pietro's head couldn't get any bigger or it would burst.

So then her problem was solved. She could go to sleep now..Aaaargh. No she couldn't. WHY WAS THAT? Did she actually care about Pietro's feelings? It didn't even seem like the guy had any. 

If she cared about how he felt? What could that mean? Kitty swallowed._ Oh god.._ She couldn't actually…No freaking way. She couldn't have feelings for that pompous psychopath! NO CHANCE IN HELL! 

What could cause her to have feelings for him? Besides the fact that he was incredibly good looking, funny and had more boyfriend potential than anyone else she'd ever dated. There was nothing else…

Oh great. Now she was calling one of biggest enemies, incredibly good looking. Just grand. Then saying he had boyfriend potential. Stupid thoughts.

Even if she DID admit to liking him, which would be no time too soon. He'd never feel the same way. He's PIETRO. Pietro has never had feelings for anybody. Except for what he sees in his mirror.

What would everyone else say? She could imagine the looks on her fellow X-Girls faces, especially jealous Tabitha's. Even Mr. Logan. Ok, that one would make anybody laugh. Profesor Xavier would never allow it. Lance would murder Pietro and the rest of the Brotherhood members would definitely have a major laugh. She could imagine Todd and Freddy now. Ha ha. Pietro's with an X-Geek. A valley girl X-Geek.

But wait…What about Wanda…Wanda loathed Pietro. Kitty would never do anything to hurt Wanda. Underneath all the tough exterior was just little girl crying out for help. Pietro was Wanda's enemy and likewise for him. 

Yeah she should go to sleep now….Pietro and her. Kitty snorted before falling into a deep sleep…As if she and Pietro would ever be.


	11. Detentions And Psychatrists

Kitty Pryde slammed her locker door shut after fixing her pony tail holder while looking at herself in her mirror. Today was going all wrong. She'd been late to homeroom that morning and she'd gotten a detention. Her of all people, had gotten a detention for running in the hall.

She wouldn't have bee running if she hadn't been late, but oh no. Someone just had to use the bathroom to smear makeup all over her face. God..Rogue seriously needed think of a new look.

"Hey Pretty Kitty."

"What do you want Lance…"

The so-called leader of the Brotherhood shrugged and walked up next to her, slowing his pace. "Sooo. How were things yesterday?"

"Well like, let's see. Do you want me to start from the beginning tell you how I woke up, brushed my hair..My whole schedule?"

Lance's eyes widened in surprise, while he looked down at his favorite x-girl. "Bad day or just a bad attitude for no reason?"

Kitty sighed. "Sorry, but yeah..Bad day..Bad yesterday." She sighed again, dramatically. "Well, like..Gotta go. I have detention."

"YOU HAVE DETENTION?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pietro, since I'm a people person..I just feel that your not being yourself right now. Is something wrong? Something bothering you?" Freddy asked, while munching on stale cereal.

"Nothing's bothering. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Don't you see me. I'm happy. Happy. Happy. Happy." Pietro threw his arms up into the air. "WHOO-HOO I'm FEELING THE RUSH!"

"Riiiight."

"Life couldn't get any better. If life was any better I'D BE A MILLIONAIRE!"  


Todd scratched his head, sitting up from their torn couch. "If you were a millionaire life would be good for us too. Hey, do you got any you know..Old people in your family. A dying uncle? Crazy aunt? Somebody who needs to give their money away?"

Pietro plopped his head down on the end of the blue chair, stretching his arm lazily over the back of it, with his legs sticking out off the other end. "Todd, do you think I'd SHARE ANY MONEY with YOU if I EVEN HAD ANY?"

The strong man of the trio looked up from his old cookie crisp. "I'm sensing that your taking out your..Anger..And pain out on Todd here. That isn't very nice Pietro. We're all friends here. Why don't you share your feelings?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

Todd flicked his tongue at a over head fly. "He went to see a counselor today. The chick told him he needed to be more understand of other people's feelings. Yo, I say she BRAINWASHED him up in that joint."

"This is a very negative environment." Freddy shook his head. "It's going to take me awhile to get you guys to shape up."  


"I think he's just repeating what the psych told him." Todd swallowed the fly, while Pietro looked on in disgust.

"Why..OH WHY DO I EVEN TRY TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU PEOPLE?" Quicksilver stomped up the stairs and slammed his already broken door closed.

"He was trying to communicate with us?"

Freddy shrugged. "You never know what's going on with him. He'll be a confusing subject."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kitty!" Wanda waved at the brunette who was rushing out of school, heading towards God knows where. "WAIT UP!"

"What are you doing here? School ended..Awhile ago."

"I waited for you to get out of detention."

"How'd you know I had like, a detention?"  


"Lance."

"Ah, Lance." 

Wanda shoved her hands into her jean pockets. "Soo..Uh like, wanna hang out today. Do something..Anything?"

"I'm not like, really in the mood for anything today. I kinda..I don't feel that well."  


The powerful black haired mutant looked at her in the face, obviously thinking and wondering if she was lying to her. "You look pretty ok to me," she said, not seeing any signs of any type of sickness.

"It's not that. I just..Have to think."

"About?"

"Things."

"What kind of things?"

"Just stuff."  


"Upsetting stuff?"

Kitty stopped walking and looked at her for moment, before continuing again. "Yeah I guess your right. Upsetting stuff."  


"Does it have something to do with Pietro?"  


The other girl continued walking, either not having heard the question, or not wanting to have heard the question. Either way, Wanda didn't care. She had to get back to the Boarding House. If that stupid brother of hers had done anything wrong this time, there'd be **_hell_** to pay.


End file.
